


Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, I guess????, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, and its cuuute, jumin loves fmc a lot, read fic safely guys!!!!, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He had started out innocently enough, a reassuring hand on her knee over her dress. But even as she had pulled off her opening statement and subsequent presentations with aplomb, succinctly summarising the issues to be dealt with at the meeting and dropping a few tasteful jokes that garnered genuine laughter from both sides along the way, Jumin had manifested his approval by discreetly rucking up her skirt under the table and tracing patterns over her skin.-AU where FMC is the princess of a country, and Jumin is her royal advisor. The rest, as they say, is 3.2k words of gratuitous porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS ON A FLIGHT BECAUSE I COULDN'T SLEEP AND LIKE....IM SO SORRY TO MY MOTHER.  
> I HOPE U ALL ENJOY. I DONT ACTUALLY KNOW ANYTHINg ABOUT SEX

It felt so large inside her, moving just the tiniest bit as she shifted imperceptibly in her seat as the delegate from some border country or the other - Floria? Florins? she couldn't remember at the moment - detailed every excruciating point of the proposed trade route between their country and Rifain. Even in her haze, she thought blurrily that Jumin would be so disappointed that this was the result of all his training and constant quizzes: the Princess of Rifain, caught in a daze in the middle of an important meeting, hardly even able to remember the name of the country she was supposed to be negotiating with.

At the thought of that name, she fought to - and failed to suppress - an involuntary shiver. Oh.  _ Jumin _ . That same man was sitting right next to her, polite and professional smile perfect on his face as he easily handled matters of state, laying out Rifain’s stand on slightly more contentious issues in a manner that was clear but efficient and difficult to rebut without coming off as unfriendly. And his hand was climbing up her leg, now, palm cool against the middle of her thigh where he was gently massaging her soft flesh.

He had started out innocently enough, a reassuring hand on her knee over her dress. But even as she had pulled off her opening statement and subsequent presentations with aplomb, succinctly summarising the issues to be dealt with at the meeting and dropping a few tasteful jokes that garnered genuine laughter from both sides along the way, Jumin had manifested his approval by discreetly rucking up her skirt under the table and tracing patterns over her skin.

She took a deep breath and bit her lip to keep from making any noises when those long fingers darted further up, began to teasingly skirt the edge of her underwear. But Jumin, still smiling, still negotiating perfectly eloquently, was clearly a lot more bored than his engagement would let on - skipping the pleasantries, his fingers had darted straight to her crotch and begun a slow, steady rub. The daring move caught her by surprise, and she squirmed a bit - and instantly regretted it when the action caused the rod inside her to press against a spot that made her whimper, squeezing her legs together in reflex and trapping Jumin’s hand there.

She just  _ knew _ that his face was wearing that smug expression, and refused to make any eye contact whatsoever, even as she felt herself grow wetter. They played these games all the time, and though they never really kept proper score when the resultant fucking was a win-win for both parties, she couldn't help but feel cheated that he was starting it now. She was suffering from a disadvantage he hadn't been aware of, since she hadn't even planned it - she'd had some spare time when getting dressed in the morning, and had idly thought it would be a fun way to test her composure and keep her awakw in a stuffy but important meeting.

Why the hell had she been so  _ stupid _ ?

“Princess - as for this particular boundary, what are your opinions on the matter?” She recognised the man with the heavy brow talking from somewhere - had spoken with him before - but the growing warmth in her core was so distracting, she could only place him as  _ probably our delegate to Flo-whatever _ . 

She opened her mouth to reply, but what came out was a high, breathy  _ ah _ as Jumin chose that exact moment to push her underwear aside and press two fingers against her clit, just holding them there. It felt so  _ good _ . Discreetly, she shifted a tiny bit forward in her chair so she could lean more into that incredible pressure. “I - ah, Rifain, I mean… would the Royal, Royal Advisor opine?” It was so hard not to close her eyes and rock, but she felt a tiny bit triumphant about that totally valid lobbing of the ball into Jumin’s court.

It was here that he clearly appeared to have gotten bored of this game. At the eyes turned to him, Jumin quirked his lips the barest amount required for decorum, and gently tapped his fingers a final time before he withdrew them. “Princess, you don't sound so well,” he was saying, eyes full of performed concern even as a promise danced behind them. 

_ Unbelievable.  _ She could not believe that he had the sheer, raw,  _ despicable _ nerve to remove his hand. Instead she pressed a hand to her face, which she knew was heated for reasons not related to poor health. “Oh,” she said faintly in a pantomime. “Don't I?”

“You really don't. Dear assembly, I'm afraid the Princess must adjourn for now.” Jumin’s tone was solicitious as he raised two gloved hands - she knew he would have wiped his fingers clean and slipped them back into his gloves to hide any evidence - and took her arm, helping her to her feet and out of the room.

The moment the large wooden doors closed behind them, she pressed herself against him needily in the shadow of a column, heedless of any passing servants who might see. “ _ Jumin,”  _ she moaned into the crook of his neck, pressed against him from top to toe. Gratifyingly, his hands came to rest about her waist, and for a tantalising moment she thought he would give her some of that friction she was so deeply craving -

-and then he was pulling away, arm gracefully pulling hers to rest in his elbow as he walked her down the corridor. “We simply must get you to your chambers, Princess,” he intoned, deep voice echoing through the hallways. He moved quickly, and she hastened to keep up; if he noticed the soft noises she made as the toy inside her moved with every brisk step, Jumin remained maddeningly unreactive, nodding to every castle helper along the way.

But relief was in sight. The moment they got to her chambers he swept her in and cornered her against the shut door, mouth latching on to hers as his hands smoothed all over her torso, tracing the lines of her collarbones and dipping over her bodice to cup her breasts through layers of fabric, thumbing the slope of her ribs and ending at the small of her back to push their hips together, where he began to rock the tiniest bit. He was hard, already, and gratified she let out a series of high pitched whimpers as he pressed against her, the pressure appreciated but grossly insufficient through the tulle of her formal dress.

“J-jumin,” she managed, pushing his suit jacket off and scrabbling aimlessly with the buttons of his vest as she simultaneously sought out more friction.

“Princess,” he mouthed hotly against her ear, pinning her against the door with his legs. “Princess, Princess, Princess,” he repeated like a mantra in between breathy licks that had her unable to stop making helpless  _ oh _ s and  _ ah _ s as he skilfully unzipped her strapless dress and let it fall to the floor.

“Nnn - ahh, you're so - ah! - irresponsible,” she chided, sliding to rub herself against his thigh while they both worked on his vest and shirt. His mouth was on her neck now, licking stripes and accenting them with bites that caused her hands to quiver every moment. Once topless, Jumin quickly ensured she was the same before he cupped his large hands against her breasts and began massaging them. Desperately, she unzipped his pants; he repaid the favour by pressing their crotches together fully.

He was licking into her mouth possessively, his hands thumbing and teasing her nipples to peaks; with the hot full weight of his hard cock resting against her with sparse layers between her she was already almost delirious, huffing wantonly as she mapped greedy hands over the planes of his chest, skimming downwards to rest against the vee of his pelvis.

“You've been playing without me, haven't you, sweetheart?” he crooned, breaking away from ravaging her lips raw to suck her earlobe. A questing hand drifted down to her panties and slipped straight in to cup her, prodding around until he hit the base of the vibrator, dark eyes watching her face for the exact moment she gasped and her eyes fluttered shut. “So who's the irresponsible one here?” As she opened her eyes the barest sliver, she read in his an invitation - one to their favourite game.

She was  _ so  _ gone. “I am, daddy,” she whispered, arching her back shamelessly to showcase her neglected breasts. “Please, please.... oh!” Her sentence was abandoned when Jumin picked her up, bridal style, and carried her the short distance to the bed, putting her down gently.

“Please what, kitten?” he hummed, turning to her drawer and pulling out a familiar small remote. “I'll give it to you if you ask nicely.” As he said this, he flicked a switch, and an agonizingly weak vibration began inside her, causing her to whimper as she shifted restlessly and aimlessly on the bed, her panties - white lace - turning dark with moisture. She had been riding a dull edge the whole day, and was now so close she could taste it. But she wouldn't touch herself if Jumin didn't say so. “Please… please teach me a lesson,” she whispered.

He smiled, evidently satisfied with her request. “Of course I will, sweetheart,” he said, setting the remote down and approaching her to slide her soaked lingerie off.

The moment he touched her hips, she let out a keening noise of want - he traced her gaze to his straining briefs, pre-cum betraying his intense arousal. He smiled obligingly. “Soon,” he comforted, placing a kiss to her crotch as he pulled off the interfering garment, firmly held her legs open, and began to suck on her clit.

“Baby,” he murmured against her, throaty, and finally she was pushed over the edge, coming with a broken shout. Instantly, Jumin turned off the vibrator, and placed a tender hand against her face. “Okay, sweetheart?”

Body thrumming with post-orgasmic haze, she slowly opened her eyes and nuzzled into his hand. “So good,” she mumbled, “thank you Daddy.” And then, boldly, she reached for his crotch and palmed it eagerly. “Can I have this now?” she asked softly, tracing the patch of moisture with the tip of a finger. 

“Mm,” he said, smoothing a hand through her hair gently, “Anything for my baby girl.”

He loved the way her face lit up, like this, loved the way she would occasionally take charge as she did now, small hands coming up to cradle his face and pull them down to her level so she could kiss him, taste herself on his mouth. Having brought him down to the bed, she eagerly climbed on top of him so she was lying flush against him. 

“Please,” she reiterated, coy now and having recovered extraordinarily quickly. She traced his nipple and lowered her small mouth to lick around it eagerly, replicating what she knew he enjoyed, and shamelessly spread her legs so they bracketed him on either side, rubbing herself against his briefs.

Jumin groaned, unable to restrain himself any more when she wanted it so badly. But her comfort always came first. Bringing his hand to her entrance, he kissed her softly as he gingerly pressed fingers in to locate the vibrator. As he pulled it out he whispered words of comfort while she squirmed in dissatisfaction at being left so empty, allowing her deft hands to divest him of his remaining article of clothing.

“Good girl,” he praised, flipping them both so she was below him. “My baby is so beautiful.” As she cooed adoringly in response, Jumin took his time to taste her properly. Pinning her hands down with his own, he watched her pupils dilate before kissing and biting a line down her neck, smug in the knowledge that his marks would be very visible for days after.

“Ah...ah... _ ah!  _ D-daddy, mmm…” she was begging with her sounds now, as he teased a nipple with his tongue ever so gently, relishing the way the dark bud grew taut and sensitive. He blew on it, and was rewarded with a desperate whimper; when he took it into his mouth to suck, he felt her buck up desperately against him.

“Be patient, baby girl,” he lectured, before turning his attentions to the other breast. As if making a point, his repeated actions were slower now, and he rubbed his tongue up and down tenderly to observe the way her flawless beautiful chest would stutter, raising and dropping, and to see the barely visible contractions in her soft white stomach.

“Daddy, please… please put it in me,” she croaked, and she was almost crying now, he could tell. It was her favourite thing to be teased right to the edge. 

“Put what?” he challenged, letting go of her hands and trusting they would stay there as he lowered his head to lave her where she wanted him most, sliding a long finger into her to rub against her entrance. 

“Ah,  _ ah!...” _ she was fighting not to close her legs, enjoying his onslaught with abandon even as he easily slipped another finger in and began to thrust them shallowly. She threw one hand over her eyes and brought the other to touch her breasts, against his implicit directions. “Please...please put your cock in me.” 

He didn't respond for a while, deciding the short wait would be sufficient punishment for her minor incursion. After all, she was clearly lost in the moment - he didn't want to punish his baby for something she couldn't really help. Tonguing her nub thoughtfully, he pressed another finger in and watched as she took all of them, even as he sank them in further in search of her spot. 

“Ah!” Oh, there it was. He began to thrust his fingers into her with a greater rhythm, angling them so as to hit it each time while he kissed the soft flesh and licked every inch of it. Above him her cries were getting louder and more desperate, escalating to a crescendo as she cried for him repeatedly, musical voice cracking as she rocked with his fingers. 

“D-daddy, no… nonononono, I’m going to... _ a-aa-aahhh _ !” He recognised the erratic syncopation of her hips as she approached climax, and removed his fingers just then, placing stabling hands on her hips when she looked at him in frustration, small tears beading in her eyes.

Heart a little torn, he leaned forward and kissed the treacherous saltwater away. “Shh, shh...Do you know why you couldn't come, sweetheart?” His thumbs played along her delicate cheekbones, and he made firm eye contact.

Reluctantly, she lowered her gaze. “Because Daddy wasn’t in me.” She understood, after all.

“That's right, baby,” he said, rewarding her with a chaste kiss to the nose. “I'm going to give you what you want now, okay?”

She leaned her head into him, kissing small loving kisses along his neck and up to his jaw. “Please and thank you,” she whispered, looping adoring hands around the back of his neck as he held on to her and, with a deep kiss, began pressing slowly into her.

It felt heavenly, having that searing weight finally inside her, where she wanted it so badly to be. And she had earned it. “Oh, daddy,” she sighed happily, moaning sloppily into his mouth and locking her ankles around him. “I'm so happy.” Compared to this, the vibrator was nothing - maybe she had just been missing him too badly this morning, but she should have known it would be nothing compared to what he could give her.

“I'm glad, darling,” Jumin replied, both his hands coming to link with hers. “Is it okay if I move?”

She closed her eyes in bliss, using her ankles to push him so deeply into her it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other beginning. “Please, please fuck me, daddy.” Then she was looking at him with those doe eyes, the ones she knew he couldn't resist. “Fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow.”

Her words sent a rush of heat straight to his dick; as he attacked her already marked neck, Jumin began to move shallowly, his cock brushing maddeningly against her walls far,  _ far _ too slowly. It was nowhere near enough.

“Harder,” she urged, hands squeezing his tightly. “Fuck me harder, daddy, I can take it.” As if to prove her point, she began to move in counterpoint to his rhythm, adding momentum to every bloodrushing thrust he made, her veins boiling over with desire.

Jumin said nothing, but he had heard her. His eyes were clear with love, and he mouthed her name between groans as he sped up, pulling out further and slamming in harder in time with her pleas for him to go  _ faster, harder, right there ah daddy daddy daddy _ .

“Baby girl...I'm close.” His low voice was barely audible over the obscene slapping of flesh and thud of their bodies against the mattress. But she caught his words.

“Cum in me,” she begged. “Fill me up so I'm, oh, yours, inside and out, and I - ah! - I'll… I'll be reminded, always…” Her head thrashed about recklessly now, her neck and shoulders a risque showcase of the marks he had made, claims he had staked with her permission - no - pleading.

“My princess,” Jumin moaned. She was so tight around him, and so good for him, and he was so achingly hard he was proud of her for even taking him in, and her words were so dirty but so flawless falling from her soft pink mouth.

“I love you, daddy,” she cried, helplessly, and he tipped over the edge, coming in a hot rush into her. Moaning at the boundless pleasure of Jumin filling her, she came right after with a wail, hands white with gripping his so tightly.

Exhausted, they both lay there for a few minutes, heedless of the mess they were lying in. Jumin pulled out gently, then bundled her into his arms and peppered her face with kisses.

“I love you too, Princess,” he said, just for her. Lower, he added, “so much.” 

“Mmm,” she returned happily, kissing him on the nose and smiling fondly at his slightly cross eyed expression. This Jumin was hers and hers only. “That was amazing,” the princess added sincerely, curling her hands into his soft black locks. “Thank you, love.”

Before he could reply, though, she put on a stern face - the best she could handle with sex hair and a warm glow lying in bed with the man she loved. “But you really shouldn't do that in meetings! You're the royal advisor, you know that…”

Jumin pouted almost imperceptibly. “But you wanted out of that meeting.”

Laughing, she shook her head as she sat up and offered him a hand up as well. He took a moment to appreciate how the late afternoon sun filtered in through the windows, glinting off her brown hair and highlighting the faintly ethereal cast to her features. “Let's go shower?”

Jumin took her hand. “Only if we can have a round three,” he challenged.

“Deal,” she chirped, and off they tumbled, tangled again.


End file.
